Avengers: the new squad
by Uzumaki of authority
Summary: Join a team of young men and women...well I need OC's from you all, the readers and such, I will take 7, and there is a better summary inside but I hope you all enjoy and such (OC apps still open)
1. Chapter 1

Avengers: The new squad

Ok peeps, here is a new story I had a idea of, the avengers decide to make a new team of young people called...

The Upholders

This group will have 7 people in it, one being my OC Adrian watts.

The avengers have left earth to help out a group of people stop a war before it comes to earth, but they leave in 3 months, now the clock is ticking to find a group of young men and women to protect the innocent and crap.

I want 3 females, 4 males. I would like for someone to give me a female OC to be paired with my OC Adrian watts

Rules:

1: ages 13-21

2: cannot be over powered

3: must be cool (not a real rule)

Ok that's it here is app:

Name

Nick name(s)

Alias

Alias nickname

Age:

Gender:

Appearance (Include Hair Color, Hair Style, Hair Length, Eye Color, Eye Shape, Skin Tone, Scars, Tattoos, Piercing, ETC.)

Race/Nationality:

Body Type:

Height and Weight:

Outfit for fighting:

Normal outfit:

Personality

Quirks

Good Traits/Strengths

Bad Traits/Flaws/Social Weaknesses

Residence

Would they live at the base

Powers/Skills

Limitations on Powers/Skills

Weapons/Gadgets (not too many)

Weakness

Style of Fighting

Fears

Likes/Dislikes

Hobbies

Mentor:

What drives him/ her to be a good guy:

Backstory/History

Relationships (Family/Friends/ETC.)

Reaction to being Recruited

Romance (Yes or No unless you have a preference)

Sexuality (If Bisexual please include Gender Preference)

Anything Else

Here is my OC Adrian watts

Realname: Adrian watts

Nicknames phantom jerk (to his friends that know he is super human), electric watts (for normal people)

Alias: phantom ninja

Alias Nicknames: the phantom

Age: 17

Gender male

Appearance (Include Hair Color, Hair Style, Hair Length, Eye Color, Eye Shape, Skin Tone, Scars, Tattoos, Piercing, ETC.) he has pale skin and black pupil-less eyes, he has dark black hair that is a foot long that he usually keeps in a Native American pony tail, he has a big claw mark that is is a X on his chest above his heart from a run in with Sabertooth when he was 15, he has normal shaped eyes

Race/Species/Nationality: he is half human half alien from a unknown race, but they left him a riddle message. He is Japanese too.

Body Type: built like Randy Orton, but is more formed because of his alien heritage

Height and Weight: 6'4 239 pounds

Misc.

Combat Suit (Hero or Villain) hero: he wears black combat boots and cargo pants that are pitch black. He has a tank top that is a mix between Kevlar and titanium, he wears a mask like a COD: ghost mask,

Clothing Style: tank top and shorts

Personality: quiet, protective of friends and the people he cares about.

Quirks: stares when talked to and creeps out people by it.

Good Traits/Strengths: does not scare easy, but has some fears, he does not hurt friends

Bad Traits/Flaws/Social Weaknesses: he prefers to stay away from big cities, he has PTSD like flashbacks from his run in with Sabertooth and venom

Hobbies sword making, motorcycle riding,

Backstory/History: was raised by monks and ninja in japan and had a team of 3 people including him self, he was team leader and they went to America for recon for a "get out of japan" experience, but the ran into Venom and ran but lost 1 teammate on the way there, and Sabertooth killed his other teammate and beat Adrian to death almost, this is when he found his powers, after Venom and Sabertooth dumped Adrian's body into the sea, and he Barely survived but was helped by a third world fishing village

Relationships (Family/Friends/ETC.) friendly to monks and people that live in th japan mountains,

Mentor (If any and their relationship): none

What drives him/her to be a good guy:

Why do they do the things that they do: his team died at the hands of Sabertooth and venom so he wants to make sure he can protect

Residence: nowhere he travels

Would they live at the base: has no house or base to speak of

Powers/Skills: he can make energy and use it like a blast and has electricity he can make like the energy (think of the powers like a DBZ character, but less OP) and he can fly, master swordsman, master of using a whip, and sharpshooter. He has tough skin like hulk and Thor

Limitations on Powers/Skills: when he hits his wall with his power (which is not often) he can damage his nervous system by over uses.

Weapons/Gadgets not to many:

Whip w/ gauntlets so he can use it like a grappling hook for stuff

Gauntlets w/ wolverine claws

Cutlass sword

Basterd sword

Katana sword

Short sword

Long sword

Dual Tanto blade

Tomahawk and knife

50\. Long rifle

His secret weapon is a radiation blade which he keeps in a special place so know one knows or can feel it

Weakness: can be cut cut and hurt after a while, when he runs out of power he gets slower

Style of Fighting: ninja like but also like a boxer, mixture of lucha libre for when he uses a combo of a sword and grapple whip

Fears: snakes,and spiders

Likes/Dislikes: he liked action movies, good wine, food, and romance books, he dislikes rude people and people who abuse people

Reaction to being Recruited: sighs and says "is the bed good" if they ask why "it's hard sleeping under a rock, on the ground, or anywhere like that"

Romance (Yes or No unless you have a preference): yes

Sexuality (If Bisexual please include Gender Preference): strait

Anything Else

Allergic to dying

Ok I hope you all enjoy and it will put out the first chapter soon, once I get like 2 new OC's


	2. Chapter 2

The first person and second person of the of the Upholders

Hope you all enjoy and remember to submit some people for the Upholders

Xxxx

(Stark tower, stark lab)

"Ok stark, we need to get at least ONE person on the new team before we leave" said banner. "I know, the kid we are going to get is...well...almost villainous but he will work, capt told me about him, he's like a super solider but better, and here's the funny part, he is in the city right now" tony stark said to banner. "Huh well, you better go get him" banner said.

"WHAT, your coming with me" stark said. "You lost are bet to see if Thor would go first" banner said. "What ever you say" stark said as he walked out of the lab...

(Ontop of a building somewhere in Manhattan)

We see Adrian watts sitting on a air duck, eating a Chilli cheese hot dog. "Mm, better than nutrient bars" Adrian said and took another bite "I wonder what I should do now...hm...could got to LA, or maybe I should just go back to japan" Adrian sad after he swallowed. "Or you could come with me" a voice says. Adrian jumped up and pulled out his tanto blade. "Who said that" Adrian looked around but saw no one.

"above you, mister ninja" said the voice. Adrian looked up and realized he was in his ninja attire, with his swords out, and no mask, and there was a metal man floating above him! "So you must be iron man" Adrian said. "Yeah and I'm looking for you" ironman said. "Nah I'm good" Adrian said and took off into the sky. "I was hoping to make this easier" ironman said and took off after.

Adrian was flying in a random direction and he saw ironman flying close behind. Adrian turned around and shot a big ball of energy at ironman and hit him. "what was that, it messed with my suit" tony asked in his suit. "Well it messed with the power system" Banner responded. "Wait so it messed with my heart to?!" Tony asked surprised. "A little, your gonna have heart burn later" Banner said.

Adrian then went for another and was flying backwards...right into stark tower. Ironman then hit a double repulser blast. Adrian was laying in a whole in the building. "So will you come up stairs with me now" ironman asked. "Fine...but you owe me a hot dog" Adrian said as floated up onto the platform.

(20 min later, in the lab)

Adrian got changed out of his clothes and into a tank top and shorts. "So let me get this strait, you want me, to lead of team of superheroes in training, while the avengers are gone, but I'm the only one in this group" Adrian said as he leaned back in the chair. "Yup" both avengers say at the same time. "So who's the first guy or gal?" Adrian asked them.

"Well we have found a good candidate for this project, his alias is crimson, but is name is Michael Adams, owner of Adams enterprise, he is going out on a fake mission we set up where you will approach him with the idea, if he doesn't like it, well, making if you know what I mean" tony said as he pulled up a picture of a guy.

The guy looked 19 and had Short Black Hair in a simple casual haircut. Has almond shaped blue eyes with a tanned skin tone. Also has a tattoo on his left pectoral muscle.

"Hm well he is human, but what does he have in his arsenal" Adrian asked as he pulls out a pen and paper. "More than you, way more than you, the only weapon that can stop you is his rebreather, you can't breath underwater" Banner tells him. "Ya know let's get hulk out, and go rip him a new one, then make him join" Adrain said as fixes his hair in the glass. "No" Banner said and go up and left. "Well, that could have gone better, but, I have a pack for you that holds 5 swords, 2 guns, and 1 candy bar" Tony said and puts it on the table.

It looks like a turtle shell but is about 1 foot long and 2 feet wide, it has holes in it for swords, and has a clip like thing for any kind of gun, and in the middle there is a pop up thing that has a bar in it. It is all black and there is wired looking gauntlet with a screen on it.

"What you have here is a revamped version of your gauntlet for your whip, the touch pad screen is for your weapons, calling me and here, a good map, and it pops out a chocolate bar" Tony says and winks at the last part. "Why the candy" Adrian asked. "Do you know how many times I was hungry on a mission in that tin can" Tony says and gives Adrian the stuff. "Well get going, oh your going to a remote place in the mountains in Maine, and your new toy is on the helipad, just got here" Tony says and walks away.

(Later, 1 hour, helipad)

Adrian was looking at a Lockheed Martin F-35B stealth jet, but it has 2 50. caliber machine guns on the cab under the cab, it also has 3 missiles that each have 3 mini ones.

"Mm my new toy" Adrian said with a smirk as he got in and took off with almost no sound what so ever.

(At the meeting place, crimson not there, Adrian's POV)

Has I wait I see something in the distance. As it got closer it looked like a wired jet, it was red, so I just called it a crimson jet (batwing from Arkham asylum) for fun. Then when it got closer, something behind me exploded ad took me out, IT WAS MY NEW TOY, I think someone hacked the computer in it...damn new tech!

(Normal POV)

Adrian was now crawling away trying to get the ringing in his ears to stop when he did, someone grabbed him and stood him up. "Ok who sent you" Crimson said.

Crimson was wearing Black padded armor with a grey padded abdomen with the red crimson logo (Arkham Knight Red Hood Logo) in the middle of the chest. Black armored gauntlets with three sharp blades sticking out of them with red designs and black armored boots with red designs and a grey utility belt with the crimson logo as the center of the belt. A Black cape with red lining on the outside and a black hood attached to the cape with red lining and a black partial mask.

"Well let's me explain" Adrian said and with that, crimson head butted Adrian hard. "Talk now scum" crimson said, and that ticked Adrian off so Adrian head butted crimson, knocking him out almost and sending him to the ground. "Well, the avengers sent me because I'm making a new team of people, me being the leader, your in it, I don't care if you don't want to be, I will make that head butt look like a scratch" Adrian said and threatened him.

Crimson then pulled out his crimson stun gun (name applies to its use) and tried to stun Adrian with electricity, Adrian took it and grabbed him and tossed him into his own jet. Crimson got up and pulls out his collapsable crimson sword (like a light saber, but steel and titanium for fighting and cutting) and went at Adrian, Adrian pulled out his tomahawk and Tanto

"Let's make this easy, stay still and I kill you" Crimson said and went at Adrian who then side stepped him and sliced his back with the Tanto and almost drove his tomahawk in Crimsons back, Crimson turned back around and kicked Adrian in the balls, making him fall clutching his baby makers.

"Bet the stopped you" Crimson said, then Adrain grabbed a senbon nettle that Tony gave him for fun and he put it in his mouth, when Crimson got over the, Adrian tripped him and shoved the nettle in his ass, making crimson gasp and yelp in pain as he pulled it out. "That hurt you asshole" Crimson says to Adrain as the both got up. "You kicked me in the balls, ass" Adrian said as he head butted Crimson again, knocking him out this time.

"Tony come get me in a jet or some thing...new toys totaled" Adrian said into the speaker and tied Crimson up with his whip...

(Later at stark tower, med bay)

"The hell it me" Crimson asked as he woke up. "Well your awake mr Adams, welcome to the upholders and the avengers headquarters" Tony stark said to him. "So I really got my ass kicked and beat huh" mike Adams (crimson) asked. "Yeah, your lucky I had to leave you alive, I would have killed you for what you did" Adrian said as he stands in the door way. "Ok what ever you say, I'm not joining by the way, I have too much to lose" mike said. "Like what your business and money" Adrian asked and crossed his arms over his chest. "No my sister, I lost her when I was younger, but I-I can't" mike said as he started to get up. "Well if you change your mind, you can always come back" Tony says and helps him. "Your crimson jet is on the helipad" Adrian said and left the room.

(4 days later, Adams enterprise)

"You know, you should join them" said a young women.

She had Blonde long hair that she usually wears down or in a ponytail. She has Blue/Green colored eyes shaped in a almond shape. She has a tanned skin tone with no scars but she did get a tattoo of her brothers Initials on her wrist. She also has her ears pierced, and has her ears peaireced Also she had a model like body.

"but sis, the avengers are all super human, you saw, that dude whipped my ass, I can't" Michael Adams said to his sister. "It would be a challenge, come on give it a try" Brittany said back to her brother. "Well...fine then, I will be back, bye" Michael said, and with that he changed into Crimson and got in his crimson jet and blasted off.

He flew to stark tower and landed and got out. He then saw Adrian looking at a screen. "I'll take you up on your offer" Crimson said to Adrian. "Welcome to the team" Adrian said with a smirk.

Xxxxxx

Remember to submit OC's and I hope you all liked it


	3. Chapter 3

The first mission

I hope you all like.

Xxxxxxxc

"Ok boys, we have a terrorist group selling weapons and doing human trafficking in Asia, this is a stealth mission for the first part, but you need to take them out and then SHIELD will come get them, the weapons they have are SHIELD weapons and should have not had them" banner said. "Ok so I will fly in and go stealth while Mike directs me" Adrian said. "Hold up, I'm going in, my sister can help has from my enterprise tower, I have 2 ear pieces for you and me Adrian" Mike says as he pulls out a small box. "You have a sister" Adrian asked him. "Yeah, we do you want to know" Mike asked Adrian. "It's nothin, well let's go" Adrian said to both of them.

(Later above the enemy base/camp)

Adrian was sitting on top of the crimson jet with his gun out( think of a Man-o-war assault rifle). "Why do you have that" Crimson asked. "I don't want to show all of my powers so I'm going in with this and them switching to my sword" phantom (Adrian) said. "Still it's not right to shoot people" Crimson said. Phantom then jumps off the crimson jet and flew down.

Once Adrian got down there he looked around and hid behind a truck. "Ok Adrian, your going to go into that warehouse and mark the weapons and stuff, then Crimson will come in to play and then shit hits the fan" Brittany said to phantom through the ear piece. Adrian pulls out his whip and starts to crouch walk over to the gate he sees 2 guards with light armor and submachine guns.

Adrian then hooked his whip around a tree branch and climbs up the whip like a rope and swings into the base. "Ok I'm in, looks like there guarding the warehouse, I think I have to go through the side" Phantom says. "How are you going to do that" Crimson asked. Adrian just grunted and made some electrical energy with his hand and then started to cut the metal and then cut a small hole in side. "I think the hole I made is to small" phantom said. "Idiot" both of the other two on the line said. Phantom then squeezed through the hole and got in. "Ok so I have a question" phantom asked. "Yes" Brittany asked back. "Why the hell is there one box and a iron man like suit" phantom said.

"I guess that's what we need" Crimson says. "Hey let's just take these out of here from the roof" phantom said as he looks up. "How" Crimsom asks. Get right under the red let I'm gonna set up, I'm going to hook up all my line, which is about 300 feet of special cord" phantom said as he set up the light. He saw that Crimson was in place.

He tied up the suit and box ad shot up the cord breaking the glass and alerting the guards. Phantom got on one knee and when the doors open, he let loose a clip from his gun, laying the 4 guards out, phantom then ran dad took out his Tanto and pistol.

Then about 30 people ran a went after phantom, they shot him and did nothing. Phantom then smirked under his mask and put away his weapons, and ran and punched a guy, knocking the guy out. Phantom then ran at the others.

(1 hour later)

Phantom was sitting on the ground panting lightly and then some SHIELD trucks showed up. Phantom then took off into the sky...

(2 days later)

It was only Adrian and Mike at stark tower. "So who is the next guy" Mike asked. "He's called charge, but, he's gone into hiding...I think" Adrian said. "What do you mean 'you think'" Mike says. "I lost track, but I'm gonna have to go undercover and talk to a girl named Mikayla Bennett, she knows him personally, when talk to her ad leave, she should call him, you are gonna trace the call ad then try to get him" Adrian said as he takes off his Kevlar tank top and cargo pants in front of Mike. "Woah hey I'm here, don't strip in front of me" Mike sad as he puts his hands up. "I'm not fool, I'm giving these to you, put this in your crimson jet, I'm coming and I don't want to be suspicious with a bag" Adrian said.

"Ok" Mike said and took them, leave now ok, I got to throw on a suit" Adrian said and left to get changed, and mike left.

(Later)

"Mike change of plans, I'm going to call her, act like in from the hospital and then hang up after, trace her after that" Adrian called in. "Why" Mike asked. "just do it" Adrian said.

Adrian then called her. "Hello?" A male vice picked up. "Yes I'm looking for Cedric Harvey, this was the main number on your form" Adrian said in a disguised voice. "This is Cedric" the male said. "Well you are do for a doctors check up, you have not had one in 3 years" Adrian said to him. "Yeah ok" Cedric said. Then there was a click.

"Mike you get that, we found, trace him, you handle it" Adrain told him.

(Later, unknown location)

Crimson set down his crimson jet in the middle of a field. "So he new we were coming" Crimson said to him self. Then a man flew down.

He was a African American man wearing A Solid black skin tight suit made of Ryonian Material with a Blue Cape attached to the Blue shoulder pads. Blue Metal Bracers with a Blue Belt with a 8 Point Star as the buckle in silver and the 8 Point Star in the center of the suit in Blue as the emblem.

"Yeah I did, what did you want" said the man called the blue streak. "Well I want you to join me and my friend on a new team" Crimson said, taking streak off guards. "Well no, unless you fight me" streak said, then went forward and slammed Crimson back into the jet. Crimson gasps in pain. "Damn that's going to hurt tomorrow" Crimson said and got up to fight.

Streak then went at Crimson, Crimson then punched him in the face but hurt his hand. "Damn, your a super" Crimson said and pulled out his grappling hook gun and shot it at streaks feet, streak dodged and crimson jumped to the side, tripping streak.

Crimson ran and jumped on streak, and then streak flew up in the sky and tried to shake off Crimson, Streak then hit the ground and smashed Crimson off.

"So is that all and your team got" the blue streak said and tuners to leave...right into a boot by phantom. "Yeah that's all we got, so just join us, were apart of the avengers" phantom says as he puts his boot on streaks chest and pushed down. "Ok, ok, let me up" streak says.

Phantom let's him up. Crimson gets up holding his ribs. "I'm sick of this shit, all getting bet up, I need a vacation" Crimson said and the two others laughed

Xxxxx

I hope you all like it

Next chapter, they meet Crimson's sister and they fight a villain


	4. Chapter 4

Meet the family

Hope you all like this chapter

Xxxx x

"So this is Adams enterprise it's big" Ced (the blue streak) said and Adrian agreed. "It's ok, but were going to meet my sister" Mike said and then they got in the elevator. They went up to the top. They were standing there and Ced bumped Adrian, who bumped mike, who bumped Ced, who bumped Adrian. "Bump me again and I'm putting your head through the door" Mike said.

When they got there, Mike lead them to a office like room and went in. When they got in there, they saw Brittany wearing a strapless long black dress that was cut at the ring side. Ced said hello. Adrian could not move, he saw the most beautiful girl in the world, if you asked him. Mike noticed this and glared at him. 'Going to have to beat the shit out of him later' Mike said.

"Sis, here is my teammate Cedric Harvey, the blue streak, and our team leader, Adrian watts, the phantom ninja" Mike said. "It's nice to meet you both, I'm Brittany Adams" Brittany said. She shook Adrian's hand and they both blushed. "Y-Yeah i-it's nice to meet y-you too" Adrian stuttered out. 'Why am I doing this, for real, this is weird, for me to do this' Adrian thought. 'He's cute, VERY cute, wait what am I thinking...I just met him' Brittany thought at the same time as Adrian.

"Well ok, now down to business, Adrian there are reports of venom in the cit-" Mike was saying until he felt the temperature go down, the lights flicker, and the building started to shake. "Where. Is. Venom." Adrian demeaned as his anger was rising and his powers were acting up. "He was sighted at some old where houses" Mike pointed out on a map. "You to stay Venom is mine, and mine only" Adrian said and then disappeared in a flash of light. "Did you know he could do that" Ced asked.

(At abandon warehouses, time 9:00 pm)

"Venom come out, I can smell you a mile away" Adrian said. Then Venom drops down from the ceiling. "So your back for more" Venom asked. "Back for more... Hahahaha...I'm back to destroy you" Adrian said as he pulled out his long sword. "You know, your brother probably but up a better fight than you are gonna" a voice said from behind. Adrian turned and saw Sabertooth.

"So it looks like your gonna fight me to, well then, I think you should both DIE" adrian said and pulled down his mask.

Phantom (Adrian) then rushed at venom with a slash. Venom jumped back and Sabertooth ran at Phantom. He lunged at phantom and phantom hit a back flip kick. Phantom turned around and didn't see Venom came up behind him and grabbed him in a bear hug. "Well I see that your not as good as we thought" Sabertooth said.

"Well maybe he was stalling for us to get here" charge (it's Ced, I mess up on names). "Yeah but still, he could have asked us for some help" Crimson said. "Well, now that we have the whole team here, how about you two leave before SHIELD gets here" Charge then says. Then the 2 villains vanished without a trace.

"That was wired" Charge said as he look at phantom. "I told you all not to help me... But thanks, let's go now, I need some sleep" phantom said as he started to leave. "Ok well, The night is young, and we still have to got see my 'family'" Charge says as he flew out threw a open sky light. "Well I'll fallow" phantom said and took off after him. "DAMMIT, WAIT FOR ME" Crimson said as he ran out of the building and got in his Crimson jet.

(30 minutes later)

Ced, Mike, ad Adrian changed out of there outfits and were in normal clothes. "Ok guys here is my apartment, your gonna meet Mikayla bennett, my best friend" Ced says as he opens the door. "Kayla I'm home" Ced then yells, the a Appearance: Black long hair that she usually wears down or in a ponytail when she's angry. She has Blue colored eyes shaped in a almond shape. She has a tanned skin tone with no scars but she did get a tattoo of Charge's Emblem on her wrist. She also has her ears pierced. She had a model like body.

"Hey Ced, where have you been?" Mikayla asked Ced. "Well, this is my team, I was out with them, this is phantom ninja, Adrian watts, and this is Crimson, or Michael Adams" Ced says. "Well it's nice to meet you both, I'm Mikayla, Bennett" Mikayla said and then shook the there hands. "Yeah it's nice to meet you" Mike said to her. "Yeah, well I got to go to Adams enterprise ad pick up my bag" Adrain said and left, leaving them all to wonder what's wrong with him.

(At Adams enterprise)

Adrian was in the office room grabbing his bag. "Are you ok, Adrian" Brittany said from the doorway. "Yeah I'm fine, I just needed my bag, that's all" Adrian said and looked away. "It doesn't look like it...if you need to talk just tell me ok" Brittany said to Adrian. "It's not that I don't want to 'talk' about it, it's that I don't want to remember it, years ago when I lost my team to Venom and Sabertooth, it was my fault, if I didn't pull out the team they would still be alive" Adrian said to her.

"Well, things happen for reasons Adrian, if that didn't happen you would not be here, and you would not be a part of the avengers, and who knows, if you did pull out of the mission thing, you could have died" Brittany said to Adrian and grabbed his open hand, making him blush a little. "Yeah your right...thanks Brittany, want to go for a coffee or something sometime" Adrian asked and looked away. "Yeah I that would be ok, tomorrow good" Brittany said and blushed. "Yeah, that would be good well I better go now" Adrian said and then left...

Xxxxx

I hope you all like this chapter!

OC apps are still open


	5. Chapter 5

Adrian and Brit

I hope you all enjoy!

Cxcxxcxzxxx

(Time 6:00 pm)

Adrian was wearing a skin tight all black suit an a ski mask with long black leather gloves. He walked up the stairs of a abandoned looking building. He then went into a room full of people with the same outfits on. "ok boys, the bank we are gonna go to has a lot of cash, be ready for a fight" said one of them, the all picked up weapons. Wait look out the window!" Adrian said. They all looked out a window and then Adrian shot them.

They all were shocked then the floor dropped out and then there was SHIELD members holding then up, they all gave up and were arrested. "well boys I got to bounce bye" Adrian said and flew out the window.

(with Brittany 6:30, Adams manor)

She was getting ready for her date with Adrian, she was wearing a strapless silver dress that stopped at her knees, long silver gloves, it hugged her body.

"Man I hope that Adrian likes this...huh what's up with my computer?" Brittany said to her self. She went over to her computer and saw that it was blinking on and off. "Huh I'll fix it later" she said and she then herd a knock at her door. "Miss Adams there is a Adrian watts here to see you" she then almost ran to the main door and opened it.

Standing there was Adrian wearing a black leather jacket, with a dark red button up shirt that has the top couple buttons not buttoned, it's collar was fattened out over the jacket, he also had black dress pants pants and red Mexican dancing styled shoes on (think from Saturday night fever).

"You look beautiful Brit" Adrian said to her and smiled. Brittany blushed and smiled back. "You look handsome too Adrian" Brittany said to him. "Well let's go, I know where I'm taking you" Adrian told her and lead her to a chevelle blue 1971 chevelle.

"this car is a classic! how did you get this" Brittany asked. "I built it pretty much, it's my favorite car" Adrian told her and opened her door. They the drove away from the manor.

(With 8:30 Crimson and Charge)

Are other Hero's were tracking down the rest of the gang that Adrian took out with SHIELD. They had went to there main hideout and took out most of the men. "Hey Crimson look at this" Charge said as he looks on a computer. Crimson went over to the computer and opens up a E-mail.

"No way" Charge gasps. The email wrote 'we are going to take out Adams enterprise. We shall hostage the Adams female and then kill her and her brother'. "We

Need to get to my sister, at least she has her pho-" Crimson was saying. "We need to go now" he then said and ran out of the building.

(Time skip, 10 min)

Crimson and Charge went last location that Brittany's phone was, when they got there the saw a restaurant with a big hole in the front and police cars around. "I fell Adrian's energy from this way" Charge said and the ran into a park near there.

They saw Adrian with bloody face and ripped clothes, holding a silver glove. "Adrian what happened, where's my sister" Crimson said. "..." Adrian just stared at the glove. "What. Happened. To. My. Sister. Adrian" Crimson demanded. "They took her...THEY TOOK HER GOD DAMMIT AND ITS MY FAULT" Adrian screamed ad started to shake with anger. "Who took her Adrian" Charge asked. "Hydra" is all Adrian said before he flew into the sky. "I'll fallow him, you go try to find Brittany" Charge said as he took off into the sky.

(with Adrian)

He went into the mountains and ripped open a hatch. When he got in he flicked on the lights and there was weapons to the max in it. He went to a closet like thing and opened it.

In it was a pair of chains and a metal helmet. The helmet had two eye holes and it had a skull smile going all the way up to his ear holes. It was in two pieces, front and back. The rest of the clothing in there was his normal suit.

There was a is two short swords and a SPAZ-12 shoutgun. This was his original weapons and suit.

Adrian put it all on and then ran out of the bunker and took off into the sky, he saw Charge in the distance flying away from him but he just ignored it and kept flying.

(With Crimsom)

Crimson was in his jet trying to find his sister. 'Why was she with Adrian, I'm gonna kill him for this' Adrian said.

Then on his radio he herd this.

"Come find her"

Xxxxx

I hope you like this, and remember OC apps are still open.


	6. Chapter 6

Abomination and the forth member of the upholders

I hope you all enjoy!

Xxxx

Adrian raced to where hydra's base was in the mountains, Adrian knew that they were there from the last time he fought them.

When Adrian got to a valley he saw what he needed to see. He saw a base that had multiple hangers and buildings. He saw that there was guards, he saw that there was the Crimson jet being towed into a hanger. "Oh come on Crimson...I'm gonna kick his ass" Adrian said to him self as he landed away from the base and waited for Charge.

(3 hours later)

Charge landed next to Adrian. "Phantom, what are you doing" Charge asked. "You are going to rush the base, I'm sneaking and hitting them from behind...we are getting mike and Brit back now" said phantom said. Before Charge could say anything, phantom flew away and crept in the side the base from the back.

(With Crimsom)

Crimson was tied up and was sitting in a chair. "Hey where is everyone" Crimson yelled. "Why I'm here" said a rough voice. "And who you are?" Crimson then asked. "Someone you don't want to know" said the voice and then Crimson was knocked out.

(With the other 2)

Phantom waited for Charge to start. Then he saw one of the cars go flying in to air, hitting a hanger, phantom then pulled out his Tanto and jumped out from his place and took out a guy. It was all hell and all the hydra soldiers were fighting the super human duo and were losing.

Phantom ran into a hanger and saw a hatch open so he flew down it. When he got there was dimly lit hallway and Adrian looked around, he walked down it. Adrian got to the end and saw that it was a big chamber like thing, like REALLY big. "So, a hanger underground" Adrian said.

Then the lights kicked on. "Hello there phantom, you should know me as Abomination, but you will know me as the one to kill your friends" says Abomination. On hanging from the ceiling was Brittany and saw Crimson was in a chair tied up and gaged next to Abomination. "Let my friends go now, or else" Phantom said. "HAHAHA you think you can hurt me, you need to pick one person, the girl or Crimson, which one do you want to see DIE" Abomination said to Phantom and Adrian was livid right now. 'What I'm i going to do! I can't pick...' Phantom thought. Them he felt something. "I pick...to watch die...Abomination" Phantom said and then Charge flew down from the ground and took out Abomination and let Crimson go.

"Well, your strong, but not strong enough" Abomination said and grabbed Charge and threw him across the room, smashing into a wall. Phantom was getting Brittany down and saw what happened. "Crimson, get Brittany out of here now!" Phantom told him as Crimson ran over and picked up Brittany and ran into the hallway.

Abomination ran at Phantom and Phantom did the same. They clashed and Phantom punched Abomination, Abomination then kicked Phantom in the gut and Phantom gasped and bent over. "Hehe looks like the avengers put together a bunch of weaklings" Abomination said and kneed Phantom in the face and knocked him down. Charge flew and tackled Abomination into the ground and started to punch him hard. Phantom was getting up spit out some blood.

Abomination grabbed Charge by the throat and threw him back into the wall. Phantom hit a jumping high knee onto Abomination's jaw and knocked him back. Phantom then helped Charge up and then Abomination then slammed into them, knocking them both back.

"Phantom, we gotta leave, Abomination is a guy we are not prepared for" Charge said to phantom. Phantom then nodded. "You go I'll be behind you" Phantom said and Charge left. "Well phantom it's just you am me now" Abomination said to him ad started to walk towards him, Adrian then took his Tanto and hit Abomination in his eyes, Adrian then ran!

(Later, stark tower)

Adrian and Brittany were cuddling and were half asleep. "Adrian I found are next teammate, her alias name is raven Martin, she is 15 years old and lives in southern Cali. so tomorrow...are you not listening" Mike was taking and then asked him. "First part yes, next no" Adrian said and pulled Brittany, who was asleep, closer. "Can she umm...stay with me tonight...I need to be with her right now" Adrian asked mike, mike could tell what Adrian ment. "Fine...don't do 'that' yet" Mike said and got in his crimson jet an left.

Adrian looked at Brittany and kissed her forehead, she then woke up a little. "Adri...where's mike, I think it's time for me to go home" Brittany said and looked around sleepy eyed like. "Him ad Ced are gone, your going to stay with me for tonight" Adrian said to her. "Oh...ok, you can take the bed, I wall sleep on the couch" Brittany said to Adrian. "No your sleeping with me tonight so I can make sure your safe" Adrian said. Brittany just nodded and fell asleep.

Adrian brought her to his room an laid her in the bed, he then crawled in next to her and fell asleep while she used him as a pillow...

(A week later)

After that night Adrian changed a little, he was now more open to people and he was happier, the team were now getting there new member, lux, a person who can change into any animal.

"How are we going to find this girl, she's been hiding for years!" Charge asked as he flew next to Adrian and the crimson jet. "I don't know, we will have to look" Crimson said as he flew his jet. "That's great, let's try down there near that camp, Charge you come with me, Crimson, you go scan for bad dudes" Phantom said and flew down.

(About 3 hours later)

Phantom Is now sleeping in a field just relaxing. He felt like some one was watching him, he then got up and used his super speed and grabbed a person who was watching him in the woods behind a tree. He say a girl about 5'3, she had long brown hair, a Oliver color skin tone, and had 7 earrings (4 in the right, 3 in the left), she had a black armor like outfit on. Adrian grabbed her in a full Nelson.

"Let me go now" she said as she struggled. "Are you lux" Adrian asked, the girl then struggled more and low blowed Adrian. "Ughhhhhhh, are you lux, I'm with the avengers" Adrian said and then the girl calmed down. Adrian then realized that she was almost passed out. "Yeah I am...how did you find me" said lux. "Shield data base" Adrian said and let her go, she then whipped around and glared at him.

"So ummm I want you to join us, we have been looking for you to be the forth member of are team, sorry for doing that to you, I didn't know if you were a good guy" Adrian continued and rubbed the back of his head. Lux then closed her eyes and thought. "Sure" she said and walked up and slapped him. "That was for making me struggle" she continued...

Xxxxxx

I hope you all enjoyed it. OC apps are still open but PM me them ok


End file.
